vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hey Mr Music
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music... konogoro ja sukoshi dake kokoro ga sunete iru atsui omoi o tojikomete susumenaku natte'ru ano koro wa yokatta to furikaette bakari de kyou no yorokobi o sagasu koto wasurete shimatte'ru nantonaku hibi o kasanereba hora chotto zutsu usurete yuku honnou sechigarai iranai tarinai sonna boku ja tsumaranai Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music odorasete yo kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde Keep on groovin' mayoi mo tomadoi mo gomakashita mama da kara mune no naka panku shisou na hodo tamari ni tamatte'ru nantonaku nagai mono ni makarete chotto zutsu surihette'ku kibou mo nakusanai kesanai yamenai boku wa boku o akiramenai Hey Mr.Music toki o tomete Hey Mr.Music mahou o kakete koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete Keep on movin' (Hey Mr. Music)x4 with that Fantastic magic of yours." "You've given me such a Cool buzz, livened up my boring days." "C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world with that Fantastic magic of yours." (Hey Mr.Music) kekkyoku bokura minna (Hey Mr.Music) yowai ikimono da kara (Hey Mr.Music) namida o nagasu no sa Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music odorasete yo kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde Keep on groovin' Hey Mr.Music toki o tomete Hey Mr.Music mahou o kakete koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete Keep on movin'. kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde Keep on groovin' "¡Mr.Music!" Letra en Español ¡Hey!, Mr.Music. Por favor abrázame fuerte ¡Hey!, Mr.Music... Hoy en día mi corazón se siente un poco hosco Con mi pasión encerrada, no puedo seguir adelante No hago más que recordar acerca de mi pasado Me he olvidado de seguir persiguiendo la felicidad presente Si nosotros, por una razón otra, repite mecánicamente nuestros días Entonces incluso nuestros instintos comenzaran a deteriorarse La vida es dura No necesito instintos si tengo suficiente Sin embargo este tipo "up" es demasiado aburrido ¡Hey!, Mr.Music abrázame fuerte ¡Hey!, Mr.Music déjame bailar Por favor envuélveme en tú calidez Que impartiste Keep on groovin´ He estado ocultando mis dudas y confusión Que están obstruyendo mi corazón a punto de estallar Si por una razón u otra repite mecánicamente nuestros días Entonces incluso nuestras esperanzas comenzaran a erosionarse ¡No perderé mi esperanza! ¡No voy a eliminarla! ¡No me detendré! Nunca perdere la confianza en mi ¡Hey!, Mr.Music detén el tiempo ¡Hey!, Mr.Music haz un hechizo Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce como enamorarse Muévete ¡Hey!, Mr.Music me has dado un zumbido frio ¡Hey!, Mr.Music animaste mis días aburridos ¡Hey!, Mr.Music Vamos muéstrame un mundo maravilloso ¡Hey!, Mr.Music con esa fantástica magia tuya ¡Hey!, Mr.Music después de todo somos todos ¡Hey!, Mr.Music criaturas muy frágiles ¡Hey!, Mr.Music por eso lloramos a veces ¡Hey!, Mr.Music ¡Hey!, Mr.Music abrázame fuerte ¡Hey!, Mr.Music déjame bailar Por favor envuélveme en tu calidez Que impartiste ¡Hey!, Mr.Music detén el tiempo ¡Hey!, Mr.Music haz un hechizo Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce como enamorarse Muévete Por favor envuélveme en tu calidez Que impartiste Keep on groovin´ Categoría:Pepe Categoría:Kagome-P Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Hatsune Miku Append Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Kaai Yuki Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama